


Cisza na stepie to konie w galopie

by Zielonykot



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot
Summary: Cisza na stepie i Kailean.





	Cisza na stepie to konie w galopie

Trawa kołysze się na wietrze, i jest cisza, ta cisza ciężka jak przed burzą. Chmury kłębią się nad głową jak zbłąkane myśli, ciemne, ołowiane. Czekamy. Berdeth cicho warczy, smakuje nosem powietrze, szuka zagrożenia. Nie ma, przynajmniej nie teraz, jeszcze nie. Tylko step, myszy, drobne owady i trawa, trawa aż po horyzont. Kha-dar odjechał wraz z częścią czaardanu na zwiad. Czekamy. Pilnujcie obozu, pilnujcie drogi, nie dajcie przejechać Se-Kohlandczykom jeśli się zjawią czyli to co zwykle. Mucha przysiada na kolanie Kailean, sennie brzęczy przywołuje wspomnienie jasne jak słońce i ciepłe. Wnętrze wozu i smak zupy, zapach piołunu. Chwila gdy pierwszy raz pomyślała, że może odjechać, że łuk i pies u boku, że to wystarczy by walczyć. I nie żałowała. Pęd powietrza na twarzy podczas galopu, szukanie, zwodzenie, pułapki i zasadzki. Szczerzenie kłów jak pies, jak wilk i walka. Nie żałowała. Tylko czasami, czasami tęskniła za zapachem piołunu i cichym stukotem narzędzi dobiegającym z warsztatu kowalskiego. Kailean słyszy szmer, brzęczenie szamańskich medalionów. Mucha odlatuje spłoszona. Daghena przysiada obok niej, na spękanej ziemi. Kailean ma ochotę wyszczerzyć kły, powiedzieć to mój kawałek terenu, odejdź nie przerywaj mi tej chwili ale nic nie mówi i może tak jest lepiej. Lea głaszcze swojego konia, z którego wszyscy żartują a, który jest szybki jak noc a potem dotyka dłonią ziemi. 

-Nic, cisza, żadnych kopyt, żadnej walki-mówi.

Kha-dar jak nic nie wróci sam. I będzie ucieczka, zasadzka,życie lub śmierć. On też kocha step, konie i tą wolność, którą tylko one mogą dać. Kailean przypomina sobie wieczór, jeden z pierwszych w gronie czaardanu, ten moment gdy zagubiona jadła sama przy ognisku suszoną wołowinę i obserwowała ogień. Przyszedł i usiadł obok niej. Spięła się, jak przed walką. Berdeth utkwił w niej wzrok, dotychczas jej jedyny towarzysz. 

-Gdy pierwszy raz Cię zobaczyłem Twój pies śmiertelnie wystraszył mojego konia- oznajmia Genno Laskolnyk. 

-Bronił mnie, jak zawsze, może przeczuwał, że wciągniesz mnie w wojenną zawieruchę-odpowiada. 

-Zamieniłabyś stepy na wóz, szablę na spokojny sen? - pyta marszcząc brwi. 

-Przecież wiesz, że nie, kha-dar-mówi Kailean cicho. 

Nie gdy wie jak to wszystko smakuje. Nie mogłaby być poza czaardanem, mimo wszystko. Kha-dar spogląda na nią uważnie tak jakby domyślał się o czym myśli, że jesteśmy tylko dziwną zbieraniną jednostek z nieaspektowaną mocą, pionkami na wielkiej szachownicy a to, co teraz jest to tylko początek, początek czegoś wielkiego. Waha się a potem zaczyna opowiadać. Kailean słyszy o intrygach i truciźnie. Walce słowami i zmianie, która nie pozwala patrzeć w lustro. 

-I gdy usypałem kurhan dla moich koni wiedziałem, że tam w stolicy nie ma już dla mnie miejsca-mówi. 

Ogień trzeszczy. Berdeth krąży niedaleko niej, pilnuje. Ćmy lecą do ognia i parzą delikatne skrzydła, upadają na ziemię. W oddali wyje kojot, zrywa się wiatr. 

-Czaardan to więcej niż pustka, zwykłe zgromadzenie. Przynajmniej tak powinno być - mówi a jego głos jest ciężki i zmęczony.

Odchodzi. Kailean zostaje sama. Nie, nie sama z ogniem i psem ale w sumie wolałaby by było tego więcej, tak jak w wozie And-ewresa, w wozackiej kuchni. I tak jest. Oto moja historia wyznacza drogę. Spowiedź w świetle płomienia i nowy początek. I teraz, teraz Berdeth nie jest jedynym towarzyszem. Kailean czeka wraz z Dagheną i Leą z ręką przy ziemi aż zadudnią kopyta, aż zatrzęsie się ziemia i trzeba będzie biec, pędzić. Rozmawiają, ogień trzaska wesoło, muchy leniwie brzęczą i ciemnieją chmury. Burza się zbliża. Cienkie błyskawice rozświetlają chmury i jest spokój przynajmniej do chwili gdy Lena unosi dłoń z ziemi a Berdeth szczerzy kły w cichej, jasnej wiadomości. Już jadą. Zwijają obóz, szybko i sprawnie i są gotowi do drogi, reszta czaardanu, nowej rodziny. Czekają wśród wysokich trawa,ukryci. Berdeth biegnie przodem by nie płoszyć koni. 

-Jak pędzenie bydła-stwierdza Daghena z uśmiechem. 

-Uciążliwego bydła, palącego domu i wsie-oznajmia Kailean myśląc o pożarach wzniecanych przez małe grupy Błyskawic na wschodniej granicy Meekhanu. 

I nie wiedzą czego chcą, czego szukają ale się dowiedzą. Widzą ich. Zamkną w dwa kleszcze, osaczą i zdobędą informacje, tym razem wezmą jeńców. I nadchodzi ten czas, czas biegu i szczęku broni. Trafiony koń gdzieś kwiczy żałośnie i Kailean ma nadzieję, że to nie jeden z nich, nie z czaardanu. Nie chciałaby sypać kolejnego kurhanu. Ale nie może zobaczyć bo miecze Se-Kohlandczyków zderzają się z jej szablą i nie ma, nie ma czasu. Grzmi i pada deszcz i szczękają szable, miecze. Daghena się śmieje,gdzieś niedaleko a potem wygrywają. Oddział Błyskawic nie jest duży, idealny do wprowadzenia w pułapkę. I mają jeńców. Kha-dar się uśmiecha i wie, że o to mu chodziło. Rano gdy ziemia wyschła, gdy słońce wzeszło zjawiają się Szczury na spienionych koniach. 

Skoro gnali tak szybko sprawa jest poważna-myśli Kailean. 

Odpoczywa wraz z innymi a Szczury zabierają jeńców. I wracają, szybko wracają, wtedy gdy step już nie pachnie deszczem. Dzień ledwie minął. Czuje niepokój, poruszenie takie jak wtedy gdy patrzy jak ćmy lecą do ognia, taki jak gdy do odniesienia rany, brakuje tylko sekund a ręka jest już ciężka od trzymania szabli. Chce wiedzieć. Nie powinien tego ukrywać, są czaardanem i nie powinno być żadnych tajemnic, nie po historiach w płomieniach. Kailean chce wysłać Berdetha by słuchał ale się powstrzymuje całą siłą woli z wysiłku drżą jej mięśnie. Czeka. Muchy ospale brzęczą, ognisko płonie. Genno Laskolnyk zbiera ich wszystkich i mówi, mówi długo o uroczysku i upiornych snach i szukaniu odpowiedzi i o tym, że a'keery też szukają. Kailean słucha i cieszy się, że poczekała. Berdeth węszy. Przyszłość pachnie ciszą, którą niesie bieg.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
